


Bed Socks

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, My Twisted Sense of Humour, Probably Crack, Socks in bed, The Horror!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Harry wears socks to bed. Draco is rightfully horrified.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Bed Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Draco100](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 94: socks.
> 
> I am reliably informed that my sense of humour is weird. I'm not expecting anyone to find this as funny as I do. XD

It had startled Draco the first time he'd realised. He was sleeping in the same bed as a man who was wearing _socks_. It was… disturbing. That is, it _was_ disturbing until Harry kept them on during sex.

"My feet are cold, Draco!"

"Then you're living in the wrong fucking country, Potter. No socks on in my bed."

Draco came to regret that statement. It was the longest dry spell in their relationship and it nearly did his head in. Almost a month later when Harry presented him with a pair of cashmere bed socks, Draco nearly wept with relief.


End file.
